Boyd (Video Game)
'Boyd '''is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games' ''The Walking Dead: Season One, along with Vernon, Brie, Clive, and Joyce, as well as in the "400 Days" DLC with Clive and Joyce still with him. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Other than living in Atlanta and him being an ex-police officer, not much is known about Boyd's life before or as the outbreak began. At some point during his life, he was diagnosed with cancer and was involved in a survivor group led by Vernon in the city of Savannah, Georgia. Post-Apocalypse "Around Every Corner" After the epidemic occurred, he, along with his survivor group, moved into the sanctuary of Crawford, where it seemed safe. Following Oberson's tightening of security and liability elimination, the group was in danger of being eliminated for being "sick". After half of their group was killed, the remaining members fled Crawford, and created their home in the sewers of Savannah, in an abandoned morgue. Boyd lived in the morgue with Vernon, Clive, Brie, and Joyce. He was seen during Lee's confrontation with Vernon and bid Vernon farewell after he decided to assist Lee Everett's group. He was reluctant to see Vernon go if Lee had chosen to lie, stating that Joyce was in tremendous pain, and he couldn't bear to see her that way. "No Time Left" Following Vernon's return, Vernon informed them of Lee's group's boat and how he planned to steal it. After formulating a plan, the group departed the morgue, taking all of their supplies, and moved to the manor house that contained the boat. If any of Lee's survivors were left behind, they were beaten and locked inside the backyard shed by Vernon and Joyce when they arrived. If no one stayed, they will steal the boat and leave behind a note explaining their reasons. While the beating is taking place, Clive and Boyd will move the boat out of the shed. "400 Days" "Day 236" Boyd and the remaining survivors of the cancer support group, consisting of Clive and Joyce, join up with Roman, Shel, Stephanie, and Becca at Gil's Pitstop to foster a safe environment to live in. Boyd helps to grow a garden to keep the food supply up. One day, he and the rest of the group sit by and listen to Becca's guitar performance. When an unknown man breaks into camp and tries to steal food, Clive and Joyce argue he should be executed for his crimes. Joyce expresses distrust in strangers, and blames getting involved with outsiders for the sole reason they lost Brie and Vernon. However, Boyd strongly believes Vernon is responsible as it was his idea to steal the boat. Depending on which members of Lee's group from Episode 5 stayed behind to guard the boat, Boyd will reference the person or people they had to go through in order to take the vehicle by force. If Kenny stayed behind, Boyd will note him as "the guy with the mustache". If Christa and Omid stayed behind, Boyd calls them "that woman and her boyfriend". If Ben stayed behind, Boyd will describe him as "the teenage boy". If all of them stay behind, Boyd will describe them as Lee's group. If none of Lee's group stayed behind, Boyd will still point the finger at Vernon for having his eyes on the boat the entire time, and the second it was left unattended, they stole it and ever since then their group has fallen apart. Boyd is more compassionate and leans towards letting the stranger leave without being harmed. Depending on Shel's choice, it will directly affect Boyd's future state. If Shel decides to agree with him, the man will be let go, but lead bandits to the gas station for a raid that results in Boyd's death. If Shel chooses to have the man killed, Boyd will remain alive. "Day 259" If Roberto was killed, his group will never have attacked, meaning if you didn't kill Roberto, Boyd will be killed when Roberto's group return later and attack. After being informed of what Stephanie tried to do to the group, Boyd is seen in the center of the parking lot, painting. When spoken to, he is disgusted that Roman is keeping Stephanie locked inside a truck, as well as the terminology he used to describe what she attempted. He will then urge Shel to take Becca and leave the group herself, claiming that the group is heading down a bad path. Following the end of Shel's story, his whereabouts become unknown. Death (Determinant) Killed By *Roberto's Group *Himself (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Stephanie (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Shel (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) *Roman (Indirectly Caused, Determinant) If Shel sides with Boyd and Stephanie and decides to let Roberto live, or if Shel remains silent and Roman makes the decision and decides to let him go, he goes back to his group and tells them about the Pitstop survivors. The group eventually attacks the Pitstop resulting in Boyd's death. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Boyd has killed: *Possibly numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Vernon Vernon and Boyd were never really seen interacting due to Boyd staying at the morgue while Vernon and Brie went to Crawford with Lee and the others. When Lee and the others went looking for Clementine, Vernon and the others took the opportunity to steal the boat, beating anyone who stayed at the house. Once Boyd, Joyce, and Clive arrived at the pit-stop, Boyd later revealed that he blamed Vernon for their group falling apart as Vernon wanted the boat the whole time and planned to steal it when it was unattended. It is unknown whether the others agreed or disagreed with the plan and just followed Vernon as he was their leader, but it seems Boyd has lost all respect for Vernon after stealing the boat as he regretted it ever since. Joyce Boyd was shown caring for Joyce in the morgue in "Around Every Corner" when she was laying on the bed. He does, however disagree with her in "400 Days", when it comes to Roberto's fate, as Joyce wants to kill him, while Boyd wants to set him free. Clive Boyd and Clive seem to be good friends in the morgue in "Around Every Corner". During "400 Days", however, he and Clive argue with Roman and the group while deciding Roberto's fate, where Clive wants to kill him and Boyd wants to set him free. Lee Everett Although these two were never shown interacting, Boyd, in case Lee decides to head back to the mansion through the sewers by himself, promptly suggests Vernon to go help him, and when he mentions stealing the boat from Lee's group in "400 Days" he displays a sort of sadness for it, showing that he cared a little bit about Lee's fate. Omid Although Omid and Boyd were never shown interacting, Omid, if left to guard the boat, was angry towards Boyd and the others for stealing their boat. At that time, Boyd had no qualms about beating up Omid and Christa locking them in the boatyard while his group stole the boat. If Omid left with Lee, Omid was shocked to see the boat missing, and discovered on a note that Boyd and his group took the boat and left them for dead in Savannah. Omid seemed angry about the betrayal, but not as much as the other group members. This may have been because of the help Vernon had provided him with. In 400 Days, Boyd regretted stealing the boat from Omid and displays a sort of sadness for it, showing that he cared for Omid's fate. Kenny Although Kenny and Boyd were never shown interacting, Kenny, if left to guard the boat, was angry towards Boyd and the others for stealing their boat. At that time, Boyd had no qualms about beating up Kenny and locking him in the boatyard while his group stole the boat. If Kenny left with Lee, Kenny was shocked to see the boat missing, and discovered on a note that Boyd and his group took the boat and left them for dead in Savannah. Kenny was angry about the betrayal, and swore the next he finds them, he's gonna kill them. This may have been because of the help Vernon had provided him with. In 400 Days, Boyd regretted stealing Kenny's boat and displays a sort of sadness for it, showing that he cared for Kenny's fate. Roberto When Roberto breaks in the diner, Boyd showed no hostility towards him, while Clive and Joyce wants to kill him, he suggests that they let him go. Shel Shel and Boyd don't interact much, though they seem to be on good terms. When Stephanie is held prisoner by Roman, Boyd tells Shel to take Becca and leave the camp, showing he has concern for her well-being. If he was killed by Roberto's group, it is implied that Shel was saddened by his death. Becca Becca and Boyd don't interact much, though they seem to be on good terms. When Stephanie is held prisoner by Roman, Boyd tells Shel to take Becca and leave the camp, showing he has concern for her well-being. If he was killed by Roberto's group, it is implied that Becca was saddened by his death. Stephanie Stephanie and Boyd didn't interact much, though they were likely on good terms. They both agreed that they should let Roberto go when the group is debating what to do. When Roman locked Stephanie up, Boyd expressed concern for her well-being. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Boyd is one of the few characters to have two voice actors. *Boyd is shown to be artistic, as he creates paintings for the group. *Boyd seemed to be the moral compass of both the cancer group and the pitstop survivors, attempting to push them all toward making the morally right decision and avoiding conflict, even defending a man who attempted to steal from them. **He also seems to be the only one of his group to show pity for Lee's group after stealing their boat. *Boyd's death (Determinant) is ironic, as he was the one who voted that the prisoner be let go, which caused a group to attack the Pitstop and kill the man who defended Roberto. *It was revealed in an interview with Mark Darin (Co-Writer of "400 Days") that they modeled Boyd after Dale from the TV Series.Mark Darin Interview - The Walking Dead Interviews Wiki References Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Determinant Category:Savannah Category:NPC Category:400 Days Characters